“Oil-free” compositions are preferred for certain applications in the cosmetics industry because of their water content. However, such water-based cosmetic compositions are often tacky when they include an acrylate-based thickener. Further, such cosmetic compositions have a tendency to pill on application when they contain acrylate-based thickeners. Thus, despite perceived benefits from water content, such water-based compositions can be problematic when acrylate-based thickeners are used, resulting in unstable, tacky and/or pilling compositions.
Thus, there remains a need for improved cosmetic compositions which have acceptable or improved stability, feel (reduced tackiness) and/or spreadability (reduced pilling) for application to keratin materials such as skin or lips.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for keratinous material such as the skin or lips, which is able to address or overcome at least one of the aforementioned problems with the prior art compositions, as well as to provide methods for using and making such compositions.